Złoty trójkąt/I/10
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ X. CZERWONA TAŚMA. Koralia uczuła, że nogi uginają się pod nią... Padła na kolana i zaczęła się gorąco modlić... Czy miała to być modlitwa za spokój dusz tych tajemniczych imienników, spoczywających w tym grobie?... Sama dobrze nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Całe jej jestestwo ogarnęła jakaś dziwna ekstaza, która swój wyraz znajdowała w słowach żarliwej modlitwy. Patrycyusz zapytał: — Jak się nazywała matki pani? — Ludwika... — A mojemu ojcu było na imię Armand... — A więc nie chodzi tu o nią ani o niego... a jednak... Patrycyusz był niemniej od Koralii wzruszony: — A jednak zbieg okoliczności jest zbyt niezwykły... Ojciec mój umarł w 1895 r. — I moja matka także w tym samym roku... Nie mogę podać jednak ścisłej daty... — Dowiemy się Koralio... Wszystko to, da się sprawdzić... Ale teraz jedno staje się dla mnie jasnem: Ten, kto wypisywał na drzewach i klombach nasze imiona nie nas miał wyłącznie na myśli i nietylko o przyszłości roił, ale i przeszłość wspominał... Chodźmy, Koralio, nikt nie powinien wiedzieć na razie, żeśmy tutaj byli... Patrycyusz odprowadził Koralię do domu i poruczywszy ją opiece Ya-Bona i jego kolegów — sam wyszedł na miasto. Powrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem, a nazajutrz rano znikł znowu... O godzinie 3-ciej popołudniu był już z powrotem i zaraz udał się do Koralii. Spytała go bez żadnych wstępów: — Pan już wie?... — Wiem szereg rzeczy, które wprawdzie nic nie tłomaczą tajemnic teraźniejszości, ale rzucają żywe światło na przeszłość!... — Czy łączą się z historyą grobu, któryśmy przedwczoraj widzieli? — Niech mnie pani posłucha, Koralio... Usiadł naprzeciw niej i zaczął mówić: — Nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły moich poszukiwań... ograniczę się tylko do zaznaczenia tego, co jest zasadnicze... Przedewszystkiem udałem się do merostwa w Passy, a potem do ambasady serbskiej... — A zatem — przerwała mu — pan sądzi, że to jednak chodzi o moją matkę?... — Tak jest. Poleciłem sporządzić odpis aktu zejścia. Matka pani umarła 14 kwietnia 1895 r. — Och!... Ależ to tasama data — co na grobie... — Tasama data... — Ale imię?... Moja matka nazywała się Ludwika... — Ludwika Marya — hrabina Odolawicz... — A więc... a więc... moją drogą mateczkę zamordowano... To za nią modliłam się przy jej grobie... — Za nią i za mego ojca... Pełne imię i nazwisko ojca mojego brzmiało: Armand Patrycyusz Belval... Wyszukałem to w aktach merostwa przy ulicy Drowotta... — I on umarł 14-go kwietnia 1895 roku. — Więc zamordowano ich tego samego dnia!... Ale kto!...Dlaczego?! — Na razie nie mogę jeszcze odpowiedzieć na te pytania... Ale postawiłem sobie inne, łatwiejsze do rozwiązania... Do kogo należy pawilon... W urzędzie podatkowym powiadomiono mnie, że podatki z tej posiadłości wypłaca pewien notaryusz na placu Opery... Udałem się do niego i oto czego się dowiedziałem... Umilkł na chwilę — poczem rzekł: — Pawilon ten został lat temu dwadzieścia jeden wstecz zakupiony przez mojego ojca... W dwa lata później po śmierci ojca pawilon jako cześć spadku pozostałego po nim — wystawiono na sprzedaż. Kupił go niejaki Szymon Diodokis, poddany grecki... — To on! — wykrzyknęła Koralia — Diodokis, to nazwisko Szymona. — Szymon Diodokis był przyjacielem mego ojca, ponieważ ojciec mój mianował go testamentem — uniwersalnym spadkobiercą... A potem to właśnie Szymon Diodokis pokrywał koszta mego wykształcenia, a po dojściu do pełnoletności, polecił mi wręczyć sumę 200 tysięcy franków. Zapanowała długa, oliwiła milczenia. Wreszcie Patrycyusz szepnął: — Pani matka i mój ojciec kochali się, Koralio... Stwierdzenie tego faktu łączyło ich silniej, a jednocześnie wywoływało pewne zamieszanie... Miłość ich potęgowała się tą drugą miłością — zakończoną tragicznie... — Kochali się... ciągnął dalej kapitan. Widocznie byli to kochankowie pełni egzaltacyi, którym rozkosz sprawiało używać w miłosnej rozmowie imion, jakimi ich nikt inny nie nazywał... Dlatego wybrali swe drugie imię: Patrycyusz i Koralia... A to są także nasze imiona... Pewnego dnia ametystowy różaniec wypadł twej matce z ręki... Największe ziarno rozłamało się na dwa kawałki... Jeden z tych odłamków ojciec mój zawiesił przy zegarku jako brelok... Matka pani była wdową, ojciec mój był wdowcem... W tym ogrodowym pawilonie spotkali się... otwierając furtkę tym samym kluczem... I tam dosięgnął ich cios morderczy... — A kto był morderca? — szepnęła młoda kobieta. — Jedno i to samo przypuszczenie nasuwa się nam... znienawidzone imię... — Essares!... — wykrzyknęła trwożnie Koralia. — Prawdopodobnie. Koralia skryła twarz w dłoniach. — Nie... nie... to niemożliwe... Niepodobna, abym ja była żoną mordercy mej matki... — Nosiłaś tylko jego nazwisko, nie byłaś mu nigdy żoną... Słyszałem to na własne uszy, jakeś mu to powiedziała w wigilię jego śmierci... Na razie nie możemy stwierdzić niczego z całą pewnością, ale nie zapominajmy, że on był pani złym duchem... I uprzytomnijmy sobie, że Szymon Diodokis przyjaciel i spadkobierca uniwersalny mego ojca — dlatego najprawdopodobniej przyjął u Essaresa obowiązki zarządcy domu i sekretarza, że snuł jakieś plany zemsty... — Nie wykonał ich... — Skądże o tem wiedzieć możemy? Czyż wiadomo nam — w jaki sposób nastąpiła śmierć Essaresa?... Bezwątpienia to nie Szymon go zabił, ponieważ znajdował się wówczas w szpitalu... Ale może zabójca wykorzystał jego polecenie? Zresztą zemsta może przybierać najróżniejsze formy... Szymon zapewne stosował się do wskazówek mego ojca... I dlatego głównym jego celem było połączenie naszych istnień... To on kolekcyonował nasze fotografie... To on — nie wątpię przysłał mi klucz od furty ogrodowej wraz z listem, którego niestety! nie otrzymałem... — Jakto więc pan nie sądzi, że ten tajemniczy nasz przyjaciel, którego krzyk słyszał pan przez telefon — został zamordowany?... — Nie wiem. Może Szymon nie działał sam, ale miał jakiegoś pomocnika. W każdym razie jasnem jest dla mnie teraz, że Szymon trzyma w swem ręku rozwiązanie zagadki naszej przeszłości... A Szymon Diodokis żyje... I Patrycyusz dorzucił: — Żyje! ale zwaryował!... I nic możemy mu ani podziękować, ani się dowiedzieć od niego czegokolwiek o tragicznej historyi naszych rodziców, którą on zna... Lub o niebezpieczeństwach, jakie pani grozić mogą... A jednak tylko on... tylko on jeden... — Możeby spróbować... — Ha!... spróbuję... I Patrycyusz udał się do pokoju Szymona. Stary siedział, na pół drzemiąc, w głębokim fotelu i pykał swą zagasła już fajeczkę. Pokój był mały, skąpo umeblowany, ale jasny i czysty... Całe tajemne życie starca upłynęło tutaj... Kilkakrotnie w czasie nieobecności Szymona, sędzia Desmalions przetrząsał ten pokój... Jedynem interesującem odkryciem zrobionem w mieszkaniu Szymona — był narysowany na jasnej tapecie trójkąt, pociągnięty złota farbą... Złoty trójkąt!.. Oprócz tego — nic więcej!... Patrycyusz podszedł wprost do Szymona i dotknął jego ramienia. — Szymonie — rzekł. Tamten podniósł na niego oczy, osłonięte żółtemi szkłami okularów i zaczął się śmiać — śmiechem idyoty. — Ach! — myślał Patrycyusz — to przyjaciel mego ojca!... Kochał go, opiekował się mną, chciał się pomścić na mordercy... I oto nie mogę od niego wydobyć rozsądnego słowa... Patrycyusz wpadł na pomysł napisania mu na kartce słów, które Szymon musiał tyle razy czytać. „Patrycyusz i Koralia — 14 kwietnia 1895 r.” Stary spojrzał, potrząsł głową i znowu zaczął się śmiać po — swojemu — żałośnie jakby bezmyślnie... Patrycyusz próbował dalej obudzić jego pamięć: „Armand Belval”. Ten sam tępy wyraz twarzy. Patrycyusz nie chciał jeszcze zrezygnować. Napisał imiona Essaresa, pułkownika Fakhi, narysował trójkąt. Stary nie rozumiał i chichotał. Ale nagle chichot ten stał się mniej bezmyślnym. Patrycyusz wypisał nazwisko: Bournef... Tym razem jakaś iskra świadomości padła na mózg starego sekretarza. Próbował wstać, ale opadł znowu na fotel. Po chwili wyprostował się i pochwycił swój kapelusz z wieszadła... Wyszedł ze swego pokoju — Patrycyusz za nim... Szymon wydostał się na ulicę, mając ciągle Patrycyusza za plecami. Stary robił wrażenie lunatyka, który bezwiednie idzie w tym kierunku, gdzie wiedzie go instynkt. Skręcił na ulicę Boulanvilliersa, przeszedł przez most na Sekwanie i zapuścił się w dzielnicę Grenelle. Potem na jednym z bulwarów zatrzymał się i wykonał ręka gest nakazujący Patrycyuszowi zatrzymać się także. Kiosk ich zasłaniał. Szymon wychylił głowę. Patrycyusz zrobił to samo. Naprzeciwko — na zbiegu dwóch bulwarów znajdowała się kawiarnia z werandą, na której widniało kilkanaście wazonów z oleandrami... Za jedną grupą oleandrów siedziało czterech ludzi przy owalnym stoliku. Jeden z nich zwrócony był twarzą do Szymona i do Patrycyusza. Kapitan poznał wspólnika pułkownika Fakhi — Bournefa. W tej chwili Szymon zaczął uciekać, jakby uważając, że misya jego skończona. Patrycyusz rozejrzał się wokół, zobaczył biuro pocztowe i wszedł szybko. Wiedział o tem, że pan Desmalions znajduje się na ulicy Raynourda. Przez telefon powiadomił go o obecności Bournefa w kawiarni. — Przychodzę za chwilę — odparł pan Desmalions. W kilka minut później pan Desmalions wyskoczył z automobilu w towarzystwie czterech swoich agentów. Kawiarnię otoczono. Bournef i jego towarzysze nie stawiali oporu. Trzech wyekspedyował sędzia pod dobrą strażą na Inspekcję policyi, a Bournefa zaprowadził do osobnego gabinetu... — Chodź pan, kapitanie — rzekł — wybadamy go. — Patrycyusz zauważył: — Pani Essares jest tam sama... — Bynajmniej nie sama. Są tam przy niej przecież wszyscy pańscy ludzie. — Wolałbym jednak być przy niej. Poraz pierwszy opuszczam ją i obawiam się, że... — Chodzi tutaj tylko o kilka minut — nalegał pan Desmalions. Trzeba zawsze wyzyskać moment zamieszania, wywołany przez aresztowanie. Patrycyusz zgodził się towarzyszyć mu. Zaraz po pierwszych słowach zamienionych z Bournefem przekonali się, że nie należy on do tych ludzi, którzy się pozwalają łatwo zbić z tropu. W odpowiedzi na groźby wzruszył ramionami. — Napróżno chcecie mnie panowie zastraszyć. Nic nie ryzykuję. Rozstrzelanie? Bajki. Nie wolno rozstrzelać nikogo bez odpowiedniego uzasadnienia, a my wszyscy czterej jesteśmy poddanymi neutralnych krajów. Proces? Więzienie? Nigdy w życiu. Jeżeliście dotychczas tuszowali tę cała sprawę, jeżeliście przemilczeli śmierć Mustafy, pułkownika i Essaresa, to chyba nie poto, żeby teraz roztrąbić znowu całą historyę bez żadnej racyonalnej przyczyny. Nie, panowie, jestem zupełnie spokojny. Obóz koncentracyjny, oto co mi grozi w najgorszym razie. — A więc — rzekł pan Desmalions. — Pan odmawia odpowiedzi? — Bynajmniej. Jestem przecież na tyle rozsądny, że nie chcę z wami zadzierać, bo nawet w obozie koncentracyjnym bywają różne stopnie traktowania. Ale przedewszystkiem ja zadam pytanie: co wy panowie wiecie? — Prawie wszystko. — Tem gorzej, to umniejsza wartość moich rewelacyi. Czy znacie przebieg ostatniej nocy Essaresa? — Tak jest. Wiemy także o czterech milionach. Co się z nimi stało? Bournef zazgrzytał zębami. — Odebrane, skradzione, to była pułapka. — Kto je odebrał? — Niejaki Grzegorz. — Kto to taki? — Zaprzedana dusza Essaresa. Ale oto dowiedzieliśmy się, że ów Grzegorz spełniał od przypadku obowiązki szofera u Essaresa. — To znaczy, pomagał mu transportować worki ze złotem z banku do domu. — Tak jest. I zdaje się nam, a właściwie jesteśmy pewni, że Grzegorz jest kobietą. — Kobietą? — Właśnie. Jego kochanką. Mamy na to szereg dowodów. Ale to kobieta solidnie zbudowana, zuchwała i odważna jak mężczyzna. Nie cofa się przed niczem. — Znacie adres tego Grzegorza? — Nie. — A odnośnie złota, czy nie macie jakichś podejrzeń, jakichś poszlak? — Żadnych. Złoto, mojem zdaniem, znajduje się w ogrodzie, lub w pałacu przy ul. Raynouarda, Przez cały tydzień wiemy o tem, dowożono tam złoto, i nie wywieziono ani jednego worka. — Myśmy czatowali, co noc. Worki ze złotem są tam, napewno. — Żadnych poszlak odnośnie do mordercy Essaresa? — Żadnych. — Czy to tylko pewne! — Nie mara powodu kłamać. — Hm, to pytanie, a gdyby to pan go zamordował, albo jeden z pańskich przyjaciół? — Przewidzieliśmy, że na nas może paść posądzenie. Na szczęście jednak możemy dowieść swego alibi. — Ha, zbadamy to. Pozatem nie ma mi pan więcej do powiedzenia? Żadnych rewelacji? — Żadnych. Ale jedna myśl, a raczej jedno zapytanie... Kto nas zdradził? Jedna tylko osoba wiedziała o tem, że my się tutaj zbieramy co tydzień w czwórkę o piątej godzinie. Tą osobą wtajemniczoną był Essares-bey. On sam przybywał tutaj często na konferencyę z nami. Essares nie żyje. Kto nas zatem zadenuncyował? — Stary Szymon. — Jakto, Szymon? Szymon Diodokis? — Tak, Szymon Diodokis, sekretarz Essaresa. — Więc to on, a łotr. Zapłaci mi on za to. Ale nie, to chyba niemożliwe. — Dlaczegoż niemożliwe? — Dlaczego? Ależ dlatego, że... Po chwili zastanowienia, Bournef dokończył zdania: — Ponieważ stary Szymon pozostawał z nami w porozumieniu. — Co pan powiada? — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz z kolei zdumiony. — Mówię i powtarzam, że Szymon Diodokis, to nasz człowiek. To on nam donosił o rozmaitych matactwach Essaresa. To on zawiadomił nas telefonicznie o godzinie 9-tej wieczorem, że Essares sygnalizuje deszczem złotych iskier. To on wreszcie otworzył nam bramę, udając oczywiście rozmyślnie opór, a pozwalając się dobrowolnie związać w loży portyera. To wreszcie on wypłacił i odesłał służących. — Ależ pułkownik Fakhi nie zwracał się do niego jak do wspólnika. — Komedya odegrana dla Essaresa. — Przypuśćmy, a dlaczegóż Szymon zdradzał Essaresa? Za pieniądze? — Nie, z nienawiści. On tak nienawidził Essaresa, że aż czasem strach nas przed tą nienawiścią ogarniał. — Z jakiego powodu? — Nie wiem. Szymon jest bardzo skryty. — A czy on wiedział, gdzie ukryte jest złoto — zapytał sędzia Desmalions?... — Nie. On nie miał pojęcia jak ekspedyowano worki z piwnicy, która służyła tylko za skrytkę prowizoryczną. — Więc jednak ekspedyowano złoto z domu? Skądże więc można wiedzieć, że tensam wypadek nie zdarzył się i tym razem. — Tym razem pełniliśmy straż tak pilnie, że nie mogło to ujść naszej uwagi. Stary Szymon sam jeden nie mógł upilnować. Patrycyusz zapytał znowu: — Czy panowie nie wiecie nic więcej o nim? — Chyba że nie. Aha, a jednak coś się zdarzyło dosyć osobliwego. Popołudniu tego dnia, kiedyśmy to złożyli wieczorem wizytę Essaresowi otrzymałem list, w którym Szymon dawał mi pewne wskazówki. W tej samej kopercie znajdował się inny list, włożony tam widocznie przez omyłkę. — A co było w tym liście? — zapytał Patrycyusz z mimowolną trwogą. — Była tam mowa o jakimś kluczu. — Czy nie przypomina pan sobie więcej? — Mam ten list przy sobie. Oto on... Schowałem list, aby go oddać Szymonowi. To bezwątpienia pismo Szymona. Patrycyusz pochwycił kartkę papieru, na której zaraz ujrzał swoje imię. Tak jak przeczuwał list był przeznaczony dla niego. To był właśnie ten list, którego nie otrzymał. „Patrycyuszu! Tego wieczora otrzymasz klucz, który otwiera w uliczce zbiegającej ku wybrzeżu Sekwany dwie furtki. Jedną na prawo, wiodąca do ogrodu kobiety, którą kochasz. Druga na lewo, do ogrodu, gdzie naznaczam ci spotkanie 14-go kwietnia o godzinie 9-tej rano. Ta, którą kochasz, będzie tam także. Dowiecie się kim jestem i do jakiego dążę celu. Dowiecie się oboje o faktach z przeszłości, które was jeszcze bardziej zbliżą jedno do drugiego. Od dnia 14-go kwietnia walka, która się zaczyna tego wieczoru będzie okrutną. Jeżeli padnę, więcej niż pewnem jest, że ta, którą kochasz, narażoną będzie na wielkie niebezpieczeństwa. Czuwaj nad nią Patrycyuszu i nie opuszczaj jej ani na chwilę. Ale ja nie padnę i wy zdobędziecie szczęście przygotowane dla was przezemnie od dawna. Całem sercem oddany.” — To niepodpisane — rzekł Bournef. — Ale powtarzam, to charakter pisma Szymona. Kobietą o której mowa, jest widocznie pani Essares. — Ależ jakie niebezpieczeństwo może jej zagrażać? — zauważył silnie zaniepokojony Patrycyusz. — Essares wszak nie żyje. Nie mam zatem powodu do obawy. — Bo ja wiem. To był bardzo twardy człowiek. — Komuż mógł poruczyć dzieło zemsty? — Nie wiem tego także, ale czuwać należy. Patrycyusz nie chciał już słuchać dłużej. Oddał szybko list sędziemu i oddalił się pospiesznie. Na ulicy wskoczył do w pierwsze lepsze napotkane auto i kazał wieźć się na ulicę Raynouarda. Gdy już był blizko domu, zobaczył Szymona. Stary wchodził właśnie do bramy. Patrycyusz minął go obok loży portyera. Następnie kapitan zapytał żołnierza dyżurnego: — Czy jest co nowego? — Nic, panie kapitanie. — Co robi mateczka Koralia? — Przechadzała się po ogrodzie. Od pół godziny jest w swoim pokoju. — A Ya-Bon? — Ya-Bon, towarzyszy mateczce Koralii. Prawdopodobnie pełni straż przed jej drzwiami. Patrycyusz nieco uspokojony wszedł na schody. Kiedy jednak wydostał się na pierwsze piętro zdziwiło go to wielce, że elektryczność nie świeci się. Przekręcił kontakt i wtedy zobaczył Ya-Bona na klęczkach przed drzwiami pokoju Koralii. Głowa żołnierza wsparta była o mur, drzwi pokoju otwarte. — Co ty tu robisz? — krzyknął kapitan. — Ya-Bon nie odpowiedział. Patrycyusz z przerażeniem spostrzegł krew na rękawie jego kurtki... W ten samej chwili Senegalczyk, głośno stuknąwszy głową o posadzkę, padł twarzą do ziemi... — Do stu tysięcy piorunów!... Ranny!... Może nie żyje!... Przeskoczył przez leżące ciało i wbiegł do pokoju gdzie zapalił natychmiast elektryczność... Koralia leżała bez ruchu na sofie. Szyję jej owijała czerwona jedwabna taśma... Jednak twarz młodej kobiety nie była jeszcze znaczoną bladością śmierci... Koralia oddychała... — Żyje!... — krzyknął Patrycyusz i rozerwał taśmę... Koralia odetchnęła głębiej... Po chwili odzyskała przytomność, otwarła oczy... — Patrycyuszu!... boję się!... boję się o ciebie... — Koralio!..., Kto to?!... kto to?!... — Nie wiem!... nie widziałam go!... zgasił elektryczność!... chwycił mnie odrazu za gardło i cicho rzekł: „Naprzód ty... a potem kolej na twego amanta...” — O! Patrycyuszu... boję się o ciebie... boję...